1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to glue applicators for collating machines or the like, and more particularly, to a spot glueing attachment for glue applicators utilizing glue nozzles which contact at least one moving web.
2. Prior Art
Collating machines, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,682,468 issued to the predecessor of applicant's assignee, are used to fabricate multi-part business forms comprising a plurality of sheets glued together, typically at their longitudinal edges. Such machines include horizontally spaced spindles on which are mounted paper supply rolls and power driven feed wheels around which webs from the paper supply rolls are threaded to be collected in over-lapping relation for example along a pin conveyor. Those feed wheels or rollers located adjacent the conveyor, also function to back up the web as glue is applied to the web, for example by a glue application system disclosed in U.S. application Ser. No. 259,120 filed Apr. 30, 1981, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,426,072.
The basic elements of such systems are one or more glue nozzles, a source of glue, a supply line connecting the nozzles with the source of glue, and a valve which can be opened and closed to start and stop the glow of glue through each nozzle. Each nozzle is directed toward a moving web passing around a feed roller prior to the web engaging the pin conveyor. In the usual arrangement there are two wheels, and nozzles corresponding to each, for each paper web, less one. There may be intermediate carbon webs, but ordinarily these are not glued. At least the wheels and nozzles on the operator side of the machine are transversely adjustable to accommodate different widths of forms.